Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?
by Zofra
Summary: " Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ? " Izuna lui posa cette question lors des funérailles de toute une unité de leur clan. Madara tourna son regard vers lui, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Il préféra alors éluder cette question qui allait sans cesse rester dans un coin de sa tête. Mais, au fil des années, malheureusement, il finit par trouver la réponse.


Cet OS a été écrit lors des 24h du FoF sur le thème "Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?". Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

Naruto appartient uniquement à Masashi Kishimoto.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

_« Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ? »_

Izuna lui posa cette question lors des funérailles de toute une unité de leur clan. Madara tourna son regard vers lui, sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre. Izuna était encore si jeune. Qu'il puisse en venir à s'interroger sur de tels sujets le rendait malade. Pris de court, son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le feu qui s'élevait face à lui, se reflétant dans ses prunelles. Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux, mais, en songeant à sa phrase, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se contenta alors de lui dire que la mort guettait chaque pas des Shinobi et qu'il valait mieux apprendre à vivre avec. Il éluda donc la question, mais Izuna n'insista pas plus.

Madara, en revanche, y repensa plusieurs fois après cette courte conversation. Au plus il grandissait, au plus il assistait à des combats violents. Les gens qui lui étaient chers tombaient les uns après les autres. Et à chaque fois, il se demandait s'ils avaient souffert. Mais lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'Izuna et lui dans leur fratrie, Madara en vint à la conclusion que la mort, au-delà d'être douloureuse, était surtout inutile. Il pouvait ressentir toute la pression que son père faisait peser sur ses épaules. Il était l'ainé désormais. Celui qui reprendrait la tête du clan lorsque son père viendrait à disparaître à son tour. Il savait qu'il devait se montrer à la hauteur de ses attentes, des attentes de tout son clan. Et pourtant, il ne cessait de penser à l'inutilité de la mort. Tous ces combats... Si seulement, il pouvait y mettre un terme...

_« Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ? »_

Madara n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question à Hashirama. Ce garçon qui était le seul à partager ses pensées, le seul à le comprendre. Quand il était avec lui, Madara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Peut-être que son rêve était possible. Peut-être qu'à eux deux, ils parviendraient à éviter toutes ces morts inutiles. Mais même s'ils étaient en paix, la mort ne disparaitrait jamais totalement. Tout en imaginant son rêve devenir réalité, Madara avait vu cette question ressurgir dans ses pensées.

Blotti contre Hashirama, il lui avait alors chuchoté ces mots à l'oreille, presque honteux de s'abaisser à une telle intimité. Les gestes physiques qu'ils avaient partagés à l'abri des regards n'étaient rien comparés à cette crainte qu'il partageait avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hashirama le prenne pour quelqu'un de peureux. Il n'avait pas peur de la douleur. Mais l'incertitude de la mort... Il se posait tellement de questions, mais il n'avait personne à qui les poser. Parce qu'il ne pouvait se reposer sur personne. C'était, au contraire, lui qui devait être fort pour les autres. Enfin... sauf avec Hashirama. Hashirama était son échappatoire. Même si Madara avait honte de montrer ses faiblesses devant lui, il devait bien reconnaître que ça lui faisait toujours du bien de se confier à lui, de ne pas tout garder pour lui et d'avoir une épaule solide sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer.

Hashirama l'avait alors regardé avec des yeux tendres, des yeux qui avaient toujours pu rassurer Madara, et lui avait répondu avec sincérité, sans se moquer de lui. Probablement que oui, mais ça ne devait durer qu'un instant et puis l'âme était soulagée. Une fois de plus, Madara admira son optimisme. Il décida d'adopter son point de vue. Si sa famille était désormais en paix, cela compensait un peu leur courte vie...

_« Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ? »_

Cette phrase revint hanter Madara alors qu'il tentait de soigner Izuna. Il savait que la blessure qu'il avait reçue était mortelle, et pourtant... il s'acharnait à sauver son frère. C'était pour lui qu'il avait fait tous ces sacrifices. Pour lui, il avait même renoncé à son rêve de paix et à Hashirama. Alors Izuna ne pouvait pas mourir ! Le désespoir s'emparait de lui tandis qu'il voyait l'état de son frère se dégrader. Madara se sentait tellement impuissant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe comme ça ? Madara avait pourtant tout fait pour protéger Izuna. Mais il avait échoué... Comment pourrait-il se le pardonner... ?

Izuna mit deux jours à mourir. Deux longs jours de désespoir au bout desquels Madara finit par ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même. Lorsque Izuna ferma les paupières définitivement, Madara sut qu'il avait la réponse à la question qui le tourmentait tant. Oui, on avait mal pour mourir. Izuna était mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Si Madara avait été moins égoïste, il aurait pu abréger ses maux. Cependant, ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Parce que, jusqu'au bout, il avait gardé l'espoir insensé que son frère s'en sorte. La réalité le frappait de plein fouet désormais. On avait mal pour mourir, et ceux qui souffraient le plus étaient ceux qui mouraient dans la haine. Parce que, au-delà de la souffrance, c'était ça qui avait été le plus dur à voir. La haine brûlante d'Izuna pour son meurtrier, pour tous les Senju. Il n'était pas mort en paix. Et Madara savait que son âme ne serait jamais soulagée. Hashirama s'était trompé. Une fois de plus.

_« Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ? »_

Il se fichait bien de cette question désormais. Parce qu'une autre réalité s'était imposée à lui. Il avait fini par réaliser son rêve d'enfant, il avait construit un village avec Hashirama, mais rien ne pouvait effacer sa peine et encore moins sa haine. Voir Tobirama tous les jours était comme recevoir un couteau en plein cœur à chaque fois. Madara n'avait accepté cette situation qu'à contrecoeur. Parce que, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'aurait jamais pu laisser Hashirama se suicider. C'était leur rêve à tous les deux. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il avait gardé un espoir, un fol espoir d'arriver à continuer à vivre. Ce village, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était trop tard. La réalisation d'un rêve n'a de sens que s'il arrive au bon moment. Il avait tout raté. Cet endroit sécurisant n'avait aucun sens sans la présence d'Izuna. Et à chaque fois que Madara tentait de s'endormir, il revoyait la souffrance dans laquelle son frère était décédé, ainsi que son regard. Son regard rempli de haine. Non seulement Madara n'avait pas su le protéger, contrairement à sa promesse, mais en plus il le trahissait de la pire des manières en ne respectant pas la haine qui l'avait habité jusqu'aux dernières secondes de sa vie.

Hashirama tentait sans cesse de l'apaiser, refusant de le laisser sombrer, mais rien n'y faisait. Même les regards tendres de son amant n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui. Son étreinte n'avait plus rien de rassurante. Madara savait qu'il était seul désormais. Son propre clan ne lui faisait plus confiance. Plus rien ne l'animait, en dehors d'un sombre désir de vengeance.

Parfois, lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir, il pouvait voir l'ombre de son frère. Il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres cette maudite question. Et aujourd'hui, il savait enfin comment y répondre :

_« Oui, on a mal pour mourir. Mais tu sais, Izuna, je crois qu'on a encore plus mal pour vivre. »_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue


End file.
